To Squeak, or Not to Squeak
.jpg|thumb|300px |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Caught Blue-Handed |next = Doctoring the Doc}}"To Squeak, or Not to Squeak" is the second segment of the twenty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 20, 2012. Summary Marvin the Duck lost his squeaker during the water fight at the water park and it's up to Doc, Lambie and Stuffy to find it. Recap Doc is hanging out at the sandy part of a playground hiding inside a big castle jungle gym. She brings Lambie, Stuffy, and Marvin to life. As they try to think of a game to play, someone begins to spray water at Doc! It's Donny. He asks if she wishes to have a water fight with him and she agrees, telling him she'd meet with him in the water park. She asks who would want to come with her, but Lambie wants to stay in the castle, so Doc takes Stuffy and Marvin. Doc fills up Marvin with the fountain pool and they begin to play! They soon come to a stop when they realize that both Marvin and Tug need refilling. Doc releases Marvin as Stuffy pats his back. The game is then back on when something flies off of Marvin! But Doc does not see it and they resume playing, even managing to trick and spray their mom. When Donny sees Luca playing soccer, he goes to play with him instead, so Doc and the toys join Lambie back in the castle. Marvin tries to tell them he is missing his squeaker, but none of them understand since he can't make any noise. When Doc sees that Marvin is sad, she asks him to tell her, but he can't. So he tries to sign what the problem is. When Lambie hugs Marvin, Doc notices he didn't squeak. This makes her realize that he can't talk and they need to give him a checkup. Lambie asks how Doc can tell whats wrong if Marvin can't speak, but Doc tells her that there's other ways to check one's attention. And so, Doc gives Marvin a checkup. She checks his heart, then looks into his eyes and ears. She doesn't see anything until asking him to show her where the problem is, but he can't. Doc get's an idea to have Doc use Stuffy instead and she asks Marvin to point to where the problem is. After looking under his foot, she notices he's missing his squeaker! Stuffy then fetches the Big Book of Boo-Boo's to add this new diagnosis to it. Lambie is unsure, since she thinks this'll be hard to fix. But Doc shows that that she collects spare toy parts and she tries a few of the squeakers/noise makers. First a cow, then a lion, and then a slide-whistle! Doc unfortuantly has no other one, but at least with this one they can try to find his real squeaker. Lambie translates, as she understands squeak just a little bit. She informs Doc that when Marvin was being filled with water, his squeaker fell out. Doc then draws a small map and he points out that they were by the flower shower. Stuffy offers to be brave and do it...only to see they all went ahead of him. Doc tells the toys to be careful, and to watch her hands so that they can communicate without speaking. But this proves to be very problematic for Stuffy. Just in time, Doc saves Marvin's squeaker as it floats by the water! Back inside the jungle gym castle, Doc puts it in and asks Lambie to hug him and make sure it won't pop out again. Marvin is very happy to have his normal squeak back and he thanks Doc for helping. Lambie then sings the "I feel better" song for him to translate his squeaks! Donny then return, wanting to have another water fight and Doc takes Marvin back where they were playing and they resume as the episode ends! Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins Songs *Clap, Clap, A-OK *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: Who wants to go with me for a water fight with Donny? (Marvin squeaking) Marvin wants to go. Who else? :Lambie: I'm going to stay in my castle! :Stuffy: I'd love to be in a water fight, you know, if there wasn't any water, which there is 'cause it's a water fight. So I can't. Water and stuffing don't mix. (Marvin squeaking) But I've got your back, Marvin. :Stuffy: Doc, Marvin, just remember, have fun out there. :Doc: We will! :Doc: You know, Lambie, there are other ways to communicate or say what you mean. :Lambie: Hmm? Like what? :Doc: Well, Marvin made sure we knew there was something wrong with him. :Lambie: Oh, yeah. He did. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Can't-Squeak-osis *This is the tenth episode Chilly is absent from and the fourth that Hallie is absent from. *The title of this episode is a parody of the line "To be or not to be", from the famous Shakespeare play, Hamlet. *Lambie sings the I Feel Better song here for Marvin. *This is the second episode Doc is seen in her swimming suit. The first time was in "Get Set to Get Wet". *It is revealed that Lambie can speak squeak. *This is the second episode Lambie wears her tiara. The first was in "Knight Time". Gallery * To Squeak, or Not to Squeak/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes where Chilly doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Hallie doesn't appear Category:Episodes about Marvin Category:Summer episodes Category:Season 1